Kirby VS Rosalina
Kirby VS Rosalina is SSS42X2's 40th DBX and 10th of Season 3. It features Kirby from the eponymous franchise and Rosalina from the Mario franchise. Description This is no Smash Bros.! Two of Ninteno's most powerful characters go head-to-head! Will the Pink Puffball overcome the Cosmic Traveler? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Opening - Kirby Air Ride) Kirby was flying on his Warp Star and sees a nearby rainbow-looking track, and decides to check it out. Meanwhile, several Nintendo characters were in small karts racing, as Mario and Donkey Kong stared at each other, as Kirby passes them both. In the far distance, a blue-glowing sphere flies around the track and accidentally hits Kirby off the Warp Star, sending him out of the skies and onto the track below. (Cut Music) The glowing sphere sends a yellow star figure, as it walks to Kirby and taps his head, causing him to get up and stare at it. The other Nintendo characters show up as Donkey Kong pokes Kirby, but then everyone pays attention to a blue glow behind them. (Cue Overture - Super Mario Galaxy) The star figure, known as a Luma, walks up it, revealing a woman by the name of Rosalina. (Cut Music) She then teleports everyone to an arena out in only Sakurai knows where and looks at Kirby, ready to fight, but Kirby just stood where he was, confused. Rosalina then sends her Luma to attack Kirby, but the Pink Puffball runs away and eventually inhales Mario and becomes Fire Kirby as Mario is sent back afterwards. He then stares at Rosalina, ready to fight. (Cue Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U) Phase: Shining Stars! HERE WE GOOO! Rosalina fired multiple Star Bits at Kirby, which Kirby dodged and shot back slightly at Rosalina, causing to flinch and step back. Kirby blew fire at Rosalina as she tried to run away, but Kirby dashes into her as a fireball. Rosalina then called her Luma and surrounded Kirby, dealing a combo from both ends before Luma rammed into the Pink Puffball, causing him to lose the Fire ability. Kirby is then sent flying upward and created a Warp Star and flew towards Link. Kirby then inhaled him, becoming Sword Kirby. Kirby swung the blade, sending a burst of energy back at Rosalina, who simply blocked it, but Kirby suddenly dashed in and sliced her in all different directions, sending the Cosmic Traveler back. She started sending Luma after Luma at Kirby, all of them being sliced into half one after the other. Kirby then lunged at Rosalina. (Cue Shrouded Forest - Sonic and the Black Knight) Kirby tries to slash Rosalina, but she dodges. He does it again, she dodges, but she sends him back with a underhand chop. She then sent multiple Lumas to pull an ORAORAORA and send the Pink Puffball back, causing him to lose his Sword ability. Kirby is sent flying and sees Sheik and inhales her, causing him to become Ninja Kirby as Sheik is sent back. He then jumps down and takes out a small katana. (Cue Spin and Burst - Boruto: Naruto The Movie) Kirby runs toward the Lumas and disappears behind them while sheathing his blade, as the Lumas disappear into thin air. She then runs around Rosalina fast enough to create afterimages, as he either slashes her, throws kunai, or spewing fireballs, until he jumps on her head and hits the Blossom Storm and flip kicked her. He then throws multiple kunai, but Rosalina uses Gravitational Pull to pull all kunai out of the area and then fired one massive Star Bit, ending Kirby's Ninja copy ability. Kirby is then sent flying back, but he creates a Warp Star and flies off. He then sees many different sword fighters and got an idea. Rosalina saw Kirby rush down and flew to scene, but by then, it was too late. Kirby inhaled all of the sword fighters became Ultra Sword Kirby. (Cue Super Ability - Kirby's Return to Dream Land) Kirby: HIYA! Kirby's sword grew ten times the size of Rosalina, and continued to repeatedly slash her before Rosalina summoned a giant Luma to protect her, but Kirby moved too fast for anyone to track, before slicing the Luma in half, ending it for good. Rosalina then launched a Grand Star at Kirby, who struggled to cut through it. He managed to cut through it, but at the cost of the Ultra Sword super ability. Kirby called his Warp Star and flew to Rosalina, but she managed to throw one of Kirby's enemies, Noddy, at Kirby, accidentally inhaling it, becoming Sleep Kirby. He falls to floor and starts dozing off, but Rosalina dives down at Kirby, ready to end it. Kirby then surprisingly struck Rosalina with a pillow, much to her shock. He then attacks her more and sends her sky high before waking up. (Cut Music) Rosalina then summons the Comet Observatory as Kirby looked around for someone to inhale, but no one in sight. Kirby then panicked as Rosalina threw the Comet Observatory at Kirby. Kirby then had one option, his last resort: Hypernova. (Cue Hypernova Kirby - Kirby: Triple Deluxe) Kirby then inhaled the Comet Observatory and shot it back at Rosalina with a 'what was that?!' expression on her face, but before she could think, she was hit by the Comet Observatory and is sent into space, and straight into the sun. Rosalina and the Comet Observatory burnt to a crisp and nothing remained. Kirby then looked up and saw a twinkle in the sky, signaling that he won. He then saw Noddy nearby and inhaled him, becoming Sleep Kirby once more. He then drifted off to sleep on his pillow. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) KIRBYCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights